The Mamodo of Darkness
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: One rainy night Katta finds a little boy crying. Unable to leave the sick boy out in the street, she takes him home to properly care for him...not knowing the hell she just put on herself! or the Luck...
1. So it begins

Kata silently walked down the less then normal busy street on a rainy afternoon. She wouldn't even be walking if she wasn't hiding from her parents at the time.

Kata and her family had just moved to Japan from America. So Kata had no clue to where she was heading at the time, all she knew was that she had to get away. She had to take a little break from her father working in his new office and her mother that was wondering when her make-up from France would be coming in the mail.

Kata would give it a week or two before everything went back to the way it was before they moved. Her father would always be working at his office, maybe fucking his secretary once in a while. Then her mother would disappear only to call and say she was either with Kata's father in Spain or somewhere out of the country, or that she would be late coming home and that Kata had to make some thing for her to eat. What a perfect life that Kata lived, with the perfect family.

Suddenly stopping from her walk Kata lesion, she thought she had heard something over the bustle of the busy street.

Was that crying?

IT WAS!

Quickly Kata followed the sound of a small child crying and soon found her self kneeling above a small boy.

The boy had somewhat long black hair that was spiked, with only one spike too long and was bent over in his eye. The boy didn't look that old but he was lean and built like he was twenty years old. He had black baggy pants and a large shirt with a strange symbol in blue. Even though Kata couldn't see the boys face she knew that he was too pale to be anywhere near healthy.

"Are you alright, little man?" Kata asked, putting her umbrella over both of them so they wouldn't get wet.

The boy's head shot up to look at Kata, his sea green eyes staring up at her in shock.

Kata couldn't help notice the black lines that went downward from his eyes.

"I-I'm not crying…" the boy mumbled, now trying to avoid Kata's gaze

"I know," Kata smiled, "You look so pale…do you feel alright?"

In answer to her question the boy turned to his side and emptied his stomach on the ground.

"OH! You poor dear!" Kata rubbed the boys back as he moaned and repeated what he just done, "I think you should come home with me." Kata gave a nod, knowing her parents were in Russia and wouldn't be home for another month or so, so they wouldn't mind if someone was staying with Kata.

The boy gave a nod as he looked down at his bowel, "My book…"

"Book?" Kata looked at him as he got up and walked to a dumpster and reached behind it, producing a white/silver and black book, which he held close to his chest, "I see." Kata nodded while she walked over, draped her black trench coat over the boy, picked him and his book up, and carried him to her new house/mansion.

Kata lightly hummed a lullaby as she covered the boy up with a blanket. Why was she being so nice to this small boy, she didn't even know his name.

Lightly walking to the door and closing the door on the sleeping child and walked to her kitchen so she could fix the boy some soup.

"I'm crazy!" Kata shook her head, thinking over her situation, "Why else would I bring a total stranger into my home. Even if it's just a little kid."

But, the truth was that no matter how hard she would like it not to be, Kata felt that she HAD to help this boy. She had to take care of this poor soul that she only met because of chance. Never before had Kata gone against her gut feelings, and she was having a gut feeling that something very good to come out of this meeting.

So that was why she had helped the boy, and will care for the boy.

"You have to eat something." Kata frowned at how stubborn this young boy could be

The boy shook his head, glaring at the spoon in front of him.

Sighing Kata took the spoon and eat from it, "Happy? It isn't poisoned, or I would be dead?"

He didn't seem fazed

"It's cool, so it wont burn your tongue…"

Nothing

"If you don't eat something you won't get better, do you want to stay sick until it kills you?" Kata glared and pinched his nose closed with one hand and had another spoonful of soup ready with the other.

Her reward was the boy opening is mouth to breath and her stuffing the spoon in is mouth; he had to eat it now.

"Swallow!" Kata ordered as she put a hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't spit the soup out.

The boy glared at Kata, but swallowed just the same.

"It doesn't taste that bad, now does it?" Kata smiled.

The boy shook his head, ready for another spoonful.

"What's your name?" Kata asked as she fed him another spoonful

"Kane..." The boy said between spoonfuls's of soup, "what's yours?"

Kata smiled, "Kata, nice to meet you Kane." Kata lightly shook his small black nail painted hand, "do you think that you can feed yourself while I get your bath ready, we gotta get you out of these clothes."

Kane nodded and watched as Kata quickly left the room and soon he hears water being poured into a tub. Looking down at the soup he drowned it all in one sip.

"Done already? Well get outta those clothes and get in the bath!" Kata peeked into the room.

Kane blushed as he slipped out of his slightly wet clothes and went into the bathroom, where he bathed.

While Kane bathed Kata took his clothes and the sheets of the bed and put then in the dryer, then set about to try and find something for Kane to wear.

Unfortunately all she could find was a large tee-shirt of hers.

"Your going to have to wear this until your clothes are dry, is that alright?" Kata held up the black shirt while still being behind the door, to give him a little privacy.

"It's fine." Kane said as he dried off and took the much to big shirt from Kata.

Stepping out of the bathroom Kane followed Kata down stairs and settled on the couch as his bed sheets dried, this girl was really kind hearted. Why else you she be doing this to a complete stranger?

Kata was in the peaceful la la land when she heard a small voice calling to her.

Opening her eyes Kata met the sight of Kane clutching his book to his chest….a kind of scared look on his face.

"What's wrong, little man?" Kata asked as she sat up on her elbow.

"Can I sleep with you?" Kane looked behind him, as is he expected that something would jump out and attack him

Kata smiled softly, "Sure…climb on in." Kata lifted her sheets and let the young boy cuddle up to her warm body.

Wrapping a arm around him Kata let the boy snuggle up to her stomach, his book on the other side of him. This is how the two fell asleep, both having wonderful dreams.


	2. The history know it allbut NOT a bloody ...

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Kata and Kane…this goes for last chapter as well…since I forgot to put one up…silly me!_

Kata yawned as she woke the next morning, only slightly surprised to find Kane sleeping in her bed.

'He looks so cute' Kata thought as she got out of bed, making sure that she didn't wake Kane, and put on her pajama bottoms and walked down stairs so she could make something for them to eat.

Humming to herself Kata started making waffles, and while they were baking she started to cut up some strawberries. This is how Kane found the young girl.

"You should still be in bed." Kata commented as she looked up from what she was doing.

"Hn." Kane commented as he sat on a bar stool that was besides the island in Kata's kitchen.

Kata silently laughed at him comment, but kept cutting the strawberries, "I have to go to school today, so you'll be on your own for a few hours….I'll come home for lunch…Is that ok?"

Kane gave a nod, starring at the waffles like they were about to attack him.

"You eat them…they don't eat you." Kata said as she poured some orange juice for not only herself but for Kane as well.

Kane looked up at Kata as she placed the juice besides the young boy and returned so she could get the rest of the food.

"You sure that you don't mind staying here all day?" Kata asked as she sat down besides Kane, "You'll stay in bed, not move, and sleep…right?"

Kane nodded, his mouth full of strawberries, "I know woman! I'll be fine…I can take care of my self."

Kata laughed, "Just making sure."

"Now if you need anything… you know how to use a phone, right?" Kata asked as she put on her coat a few moments later, she was finishing up getting ready for school

"Yes."

"Then call if something were to happen…I left my schools number by the phone." Kata babbled

"Woman…I know…go, or you'll be late." Kane stood in front of the door, his arms crossed at his chest, making him look twice his age.

Kata gave Kane one last hug before she hurried out the door and to the near by school she went to.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest student, Miss Kata Storm. She just moved here from London, England…Miss Storm, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Kata's new World History teacher smiled as he sat on his desk.

Kata glared at the perverted old man that dared call himself a teacher, "You all know my name…I'm 15 years old….I'm an only child…and I like American and English rock music…what else is there to say? Can I take my seat now?" Kata looked behind her at her teacher

"Ummm…sure…"

But before he had finished his sentence Kata had taken a seat behind a brown haired boy with a strange child dressed as a duffle bag.

Kata raised her eye brow at the blonde haired boy that was starring out the window, noticing that this boy, like Kane, had two black lines coming down from each eye.

"MISS STORM! PAY ATTENTION!"

Kata looked up boredly at her new teacher; she really had to find out what this guys name was.

"Since you find that you're too smart for this class, why don't you tell up a little about Pearl Harbor?" He said, glaring at the girl behind the smartest guy in school

_(A/N: Just so people don't get confused…all this is TRUE about WWII! I don't know about the more Jews died by American hands…I'm not sure about that…but it works for my story! So...yeah…don't believe me look it up…it's true, my History Teacher told me soo!)_

"Like how the American's knew that the Japanese were going to attack, but they didn't know which island and on what date? And that on the island of Pearl Harbor there was a Japanese spy that staged as a dentist, and monitored everything that happened through a window in his office that over looked the harbor….Also that once in a while every American ship in the fleet that was out there would gather up at Pearl Harbor, making them the easiest targets?" Kata smirked, knowing that she was not only shocking her class, but making her teacher very pissed! "And on the day that the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, the American's saw them coming…But the person in charge was just being stupid, saying that the Japanese was a couple of American plains coming in from California, even if they were coming from a COMPLETELY different direction! Finally when the person in charge was told that this was the attack that they KNEW was going to happen…he didn't want to wake anyone up all because it was a _SUNDAY_!"

This is where Kata paused, to let everyone think that she was done.

"And you know that the only thing that kept America in the war was that some of the American ships was late coming to Pearl Harbor…if the Japanese bombed the Americans on the 8th…they would have won the war! The war in the Pacific would have ended right when it began!" Kata finished…still looking bored and twirling some of her hair between her fingers to prove it.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone stared wide eyed at the new girl.

"I see…if you knew this so well," The teacher glared at Kata, "Why don't you tell me about when the Americans found the internment camps that the Jewish people were being held."

Kata sighed, "This is too easy! When the Americans found the internment camps for the Jews their first instinct was to free the people in the camps! Then they gave the Jews FOOD! That's the worse thing that they could have given those people. See the Jews were being starved, and when the body isn't getting the right nutrients that it needs…the body starts feeding off its self….so when the Americans gave the Jewish people food, they mainly handed them their own death. The Jews were so under fed that when they ate what food the Americans gave them, their bodies couldn't hold it. More Jews died by American hands then they died by German…So it ended up that the Americans had to round everyone up, that they had just freed, and put them BACK in the camps and feed them trough IV tubes…" by now Kata was looking at her black painted nails.

The teacher cleared his throat, "It seems as if we have another genius among us."

Kata smirked up at him, perverted little bastard.

Kata sighed as she changed her shoes, what was the point of changing shoes anyway? Kata didn't see the point in it, but then again…she didn't see hardly any point of doing things the way the Japanese do things.

"He's just so kawaii!" A girl said as she stepped away from the group that she had just joined, "But no one knows who he is! I think the poor little boy is lost, we gotta to help him!"

Kata's heart skipped a beat, what little boy? She knew that she shouldn't have listened to their conversation, but when they were so close to her she couldn't help it…now she was wondering if the little boy they were talking about was Kane!

Quickly finishing her shoe task Kata practically ran from the school building and looked around, spotting the group of girls surrounding a tree….and right between them, looking up as if he wanted to hurt them, was Kane!

_**PsychicLunar**: It's a beautiful piece of art? You really think that it is? **Tear** Thank you…that was so sweet of you!**hugs tightly and give you some sweet snow…a.k.a. ice cream**_

_**Tropical Kiwi**: it's like that because of some of the things that I'm planning to have some characters do and say…and I wanted to be extra safe!_

_**Pyro the dark angel**: I like yer name…I'm thinking of changing mine…I'm glade you like my fic and here's the next chapter like you and the others requested…_

_**BlairBug12**: glade you like it too….**bows to you** my ego has GOT to be a little bit bigger after all this…but who's isn't? **smirk**_

_**Electric Ammo: **I don't really know…fan made I think…because all the mamodos that I can think of at this moment are gone…because Zatch and Kiyo (is that how you spell his name...there are so many people spelling it different that I don't know anymore…) beat them…but if you know of some and would like to see them battle Kata and Kane…please tell me…THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE ELSE TOO!_

_**Warior**: Thank you…hope you like this chapter!_

_Cookies and sweet snow (aka ice cream) to every one who reviews!_

_Starfall88_

_(maybe soon to something different..what I don't know yet…keyword…"yet")_


	3. Mother

Quickly finishing her shoe task Kata practically ran from the school building and looked around, spotting the group of girls surrounding a tree….and right between them, looking up as if he wanted to hurt them, was Kane!

And this is where we left off…. right?

"KANE!" Kata didn't mean to shout, but seeing the sick boy out in this weather almost made her sick to her stomach.

"KATA!" Kane smiled brightly and started running toward the older girl, his black trench coat billowing behind him

Kata bent down and picked the boy up, noticing that he was very wet, "What are you doing out here? I told you that I'd be home after school...you're all wet!" growling Kata took off her coat and put it over the boys shoulders before picking him up again.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait…" Kane rested his head on Kata's shoulder

"You know him?" A girl from the group stepped forward, a strange look in their eyes.

At that moment, something clicked inside Kata. So much so, that she couldn't help but answering with, "Yes…" Kata answered, looking down at Kane's dark head lovingly, "He's my son…"

There was a gasp that was heard from more then the group.

"I adopted Kane before I moved here…but he was sick today and shouldn't be out!" Kata half scolded, acting like the mother she was pretending to be.

Kane looked up with wide eyes, but they softened after only a moment, "I couldn't wait…"

"But you could become even sicker! Then what would I do?" Kata shook her head, a small smirk on her face, holding the little boy closer.

"I know that you're not really mad at me…or else you wouldn't be smirking!" Kane muttered, his face still buried in Kata's shoulder

"I'll show you mad little boy!" Kata laughed, shifting his weight so she could walk, "Let's go home, I'm sure we have given the students more then enough to talk about."

Kane did not say a thing as Kata walked off campus and into the street, bent on going home.

"Why did you do that?" Kane asked after a few moments of silence

Kata shook her head, "I don't know….it just seemed right, like I had to…"

"I would like to have you as a mother…you're a really good cook." Kane said before giving a large yawn

Kata chuckled, "Go to sleep Kane…I'll get you home and warmed before you wake up."

"Cool."

True to her word by the time that Kane woke up he was changed into his night shirt and laying on a couch in front of a warm fire, Kata sitting besides him watching TV.

"Good morning." Kata said as she watched her TV show

Kane yawned, "It's not morning…"

"Good afternoon, then."

Kane looked over at Kata before snuggling up to the girl, "Why did you tell those humans that you were my mother…"

"Do you have a mother?" Kata asked, her face suddenly very serious

Kane looked up at the girl…now wasn't the time to tell her, "No."

"Then I'll be it, everyone needs a mother…especially when they're ill."

Moreover, that started it all. As a week passed Kane got better and started to think that Kata was being the mother any child would want. Kata was always kind and offered to go with him anywhere he wanted, and she was loving.

Kane stood besides the same tree that he had when Kata had first said that she was his adopted mother, waiting.

He did this almost every day. He stood here, waiting for Kata to get out of school so that they could walk home together. Today was Saturday and just like any other day, be was surrounded by the annoying group of girls before he spotted his partner/mother.

Kata had put her hair up, for it was a hot day, and had her coat over one arm, looking at a piece of paper with the other.

Without saying anything to the group Kane ran towards Kata, reaching up to lightly tug on her skirt.

Looking down Kata smiled at the boy, "Hey little one…what you been up to today?"

"Waiting….you were late." Kane glared, used to the way they talked to each other now

Kata laughed, "So sorry…but look at this…someone said something about you to the headmaster, and now he wants to see my parents to confirm our story." Kata bent down so that the boy could see

"Isn't that a invasion of privacy?" Kane asked, looking over the paper

Kata's brows were drawn together, "I don't know…things are different here then in England…and Europe…."

Kane blinked, "You've been to both countries?"

Kata nodded, only half paying attention, "My parents travel a lot…I never really stayed at one home too long."

"KATA!" A male voice suddenly stopped Kane from continuing

Kata looked up and behind her, putting a hand protectively on Kane's head. "What's up Kiyo?"

A tall boy with brown hair and eyes came up to Kata, a blonde haired boy at his heels.

'_Zatch!'_ Kane's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde haired boy besides Kiyo, or whatever his name is.

**_Eletric Ammo_**: I read it…don't know why I haven't reviewed….I must look into that!

**_PsychicLunar_**: you all get whatever flavor of sweet snow y'all want…and you're somewhat close…that person that I'm basing Kane on is kind of like Brago…hope you like this chapter as well!…Keep guessing if you wish…

**_Warior_**: no…that they don't…but I have a feeling that they soon will! Lol…hoped you liked this chapter…

**_Pyro the dark angel_**: I changed me name…I like this me new name a lot better…plus this name doesn't have to do with any other story that I've already come up with…how did you like this chapter? And I'll try, but now that I'm on vacation it may be a little harder then normal…lol

**_Kaoru3_**: thank you….

**_Tropical Kiwi_**: I even looked up the facts that I included.except the American and German Jew killing thing….and I was shocked to find that it really happened…(plus it said that on the history channel a few weeks back when me Da made me watch it) but that doesn't matter…I needed something to make Kiyo want to talk to her…so it served it's part…

If someone finds out who Kane is based off of…in my mind anyway…then that person will find themselves bombarded with sweet snow, cookies, and little Zatch dolls to their delight! Lol…review and the chapter may come faster! (I like bribing people!)

Ninja of the Darkness


	4. A fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Kata and Kane…as you know… 

Kata smiled at the boy that no one seemed to like, what does he want?

"I was just wondering how you found out all that information on World War II." Kiyo asked, casting an uneasy look at Kane, who was glaring at him from behind Kata's legs.

Kata shrugged one shoulder, "I used to live in America before moving to England, and my history teacher there was going beyond the bound of duty when he talked about his subject…I guess that's why it is my best subject in school…I know useless facts about history, why do you care? Are you scared that someone may show you up?"

Kane gave am evil smirk; he was starting to rub off on his "mother".

Kiyo glared at Kata, "I really don't think that YOU could out do me…I was just trying to be friendly, since everyone doesn't seem to be talking to you."

"It's because someone went around and said that I really got knocked up and had Kane. Plus, because of this, someone may take Kane away!" Kata sighed, not really looking worried on the outside…but Kane knew better, Kata was beginning to panic.

Kiyo lifted a eye brow, "Why would someone do that, aren't you the only person who cares for your "son"?"

Kane returned his gaze to the brown haired boy, what did he mean by that?

"KIYO! I wanna go to the park!" the blonde haired boy behind Kiyo tugged on the older boys pants leg, looking VERY impatient.

Kata looked down at the blonde, "Is he alright?"

"Mum, could we go now…I don't like them." Kane tugged on Kata's skirt, glaring at the two other males in front of him.

"Kane! That's wasn't very nice!" Kata turned to scold her "son"; "You know better then that, even if you don't like someone you should show at least some politeness to him or her. It's the big thing to do."

"I wont be polite to them, they're—nothing, could we just go?" Kane shook his head and tugged on Kata's skirt once more.

"Fine, fine…let's go before you pull my skirt off completely." Kata sighed as she moved her book bag to be more comfortable, "I'll talk to you later Kiyo, and…umm…I'm sorry but I didn't get your name?"

"Zatch! My name is Zatch Bell!" the blonde shouted, looked very happy to be making a new friend.

"Well Zatch, my name if Kata and this is Kane…but we really gotta go…Kane needs new clothes." Kata smiled down at Zatch

"MUM!" Kane pressed, already moving toward the school gates

"Coming!" Kata turned, "Bye Kiyo, bye Zatch…" she said before she caught up with Kane, took his hand, and started for the mall.

Kiyo watched the two go with a dark look on his face, "Zatch…"

"I know Kiyo…" Zatch sadly looked down at the ground, "But Kata and Kane are good partners! I know they won't hurt people! Do we have to fight them?"

Kiyo didn't answer.

"I'm not wearing this…" Kane growled as he looked at the outfit that the costumer helper person picked out for him, saying that it was "cute".

Kata started at Kane, open mouthed, "I agree…what the hell is that thing?"

Kane only glared at his reflection.

"THAT'S IT! No son of mine is going to be wearing some sissy, stuck up, bright, suit or anything as long as I have anything to say about it! I want a "gothic" child! Go change, NOW!" Kata yelled, pointing at the changing rooms and turning to start yelling at the people who had Kane dress this way in the first place.

'Guess she's mad' Kane thought with a smirk as he went to change back into his other, tattered, clothing, being careful to hide his silver book in his trench coat.

That's what landed them in a store called Hot Topic and buying half of the shop its self. For both of them, since Kata found a few pants she really liked, and shirts, and skirts, and other jewelry that she "couldn't" live without.

"I only buy what I need…and everything I DO buy IS what I need, so there." Kata had said when Kane commented on this

"I like that philosophy…but it may get you in a fix someday…" Kane smirked, his head down and his eyes seemingly closed.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

Kata looked around and was shocked to see that some strange dude with a little boy, with the same lines running down his two eyes, carrying a orange book like Kane's starting to rob the book store.

Kata lifted an eyebrow, "What idiot would rob a BOOKSTORE in the middle of a MALL!" she and Kane hid a sweat drop behind their heads.

"What was that?" The strange man, wearing a ski mask and overalls with an orange hoodie under it and boots, told you it was strange, turned and glared at Kata.

"I said, "What idiot would rob a bookstore in the middle of a mall?" Why don't you rob a bank or something, if you want to rob something."

"Why you little—" The man opened his book and looked at the boy besides him.

The boy wore a tattered, even more so then Kane's, black shirt with an orange pumpkin on it and black shorts with tennis shoes.

"Kata, take this and open to the first page…" Kane gave Kata the silver book and silently turned to look at the other boy and man.

Wondering what was going on Kata hesitated opening the book, and that was her first mistake.

"POPADOR!" the man shouted and suddenly the boys eyes started to glow and vines popped out of the floor and wrapped around Kata, lifting her up into the air.

Kata screamed and tried to fold her school skirt.

"NO! Stupid woman! Open the book!" Kane yelled at Kata, glaring at the boy who still didn't have a name.

The man laughed evilly, "She's a looker, isn't she, Ven?"

The boy rolled his eyes, which had returned to normal.

"Here, I'll take it easy on you, doll. Just give me that book there and I wont kill you." The man laughed again, moving to walk towards Kata

Kane quickly stepped between them, "don't you dare touch Kata…. OPEN THE DAMN BOOK!"

Half shocked and half scared out of her wits Kata did as she was told, only to find strange black words that she couldn't read.

"What am I supposed to look for?" Kata asked as she looked through the rest of the book, only to find it the same way.

"WHAT?" The man gave a small laugh, "You can't even read your first spell?" both he and his partner laughed.

"Great partner Kane, she can't even read…" Ven mocked the other boy, crossing his arms over his chest, "well…since she can't read, I can let her go."

Kata was roughly dropped to the ground, emitting a small "oof" when her body made contact with the hard ground.

"KATA!" Kane quickly went to Kata's side, "Whatever you do, please don't give them the book. I'll have to leave if you do!" he dropped to Kata's side, trying to get her to at least sit up.

The man laughed again, "Sure she's pretty, but she must not be the smartest hen in the hen house, is you know what I mean." He taunted, "stupid is as stupid does!"

"I wonder where she's from…" Ven smirked, continuing the joke.

"Probably from America, only stupid red necks come out of that country." The man smiled at the girl, who wouldn't move, "Her parents must be really disappointed in her, being the idiot she is. She has got to be disowned by now."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Kata suddenly lifted her head, tears running down her face, "My parents love me…" she whispered that last part

"Sure they do, Doll. Love you as they would a poor, homeless, complete stranger they just saw on the side of the street." The man shook his head; "You're probably just a burden to your parents…nothing more to them then a dead bug."

More tears on Kata's part.

"Look at you…you're weak…can't even hid your pain…you're just a stupid, weak, whore aren't you? Why don't you just give me that book and go stand on the corner?"

Kata looked down at the book that was in her hands that was as white as a lily's petal, maybe he was right. That's what her father called her anyway…

"SHE'S NOT A WHORE!" Kane suddenly stepped in front of Kata, "and she's not stupid, she's the smartest person I've met in this world! And so what if she's an American, they're aren't all that stupid, some are like Kata…what does her being a American have anything to do with anything? I would say you're the idiot for getting kicks of beating down an already emotionally damaged person…THAT'S weak if you ask me. And her parents do love her; they didn't give her up for adoption when she was born did they? That alone says that they loved her at least a little bit, enough to convince them that she was apart of their family." Kane had regained his "cool" demeanor, but just barely. "Kata is anything but weak. She's had to live with them her whole life, and they've hardly been the "perfect" parents. She's gotten by with just not showing any of her emotions and thinking outside the so-called "box". I would say she has turned out better then most would if they were in her place. A lot better, for she's still alive, caring, and her own person."

Kata was speechless, had this just come out of little, quite, Kane? It couldn't have…could it?

"You've gotten soft Kane…you've fallen in love with this human, haven't you?" Ven spit on the ground, "That is very weak of you Kane…if I remember you were a ruthless murderer, killing just because you were bored." Ven gave a laugh, "Hard to think that you've gone so far, downward!"

"Kane could never do that!" Katta sat up on her hands, "Kane would never do those things! He knows that there is nothing as precious as a human's life…without a life there is only a hollow sadness and depression…I know. No one should live like that."

Unknowing to Kata the opened book between her hands started to glow with a white light.

"I lived like that for so long," Kata closed her eyes, "I thought I was all alone, and I guess I was. With my parents always gone or yelling at me, I thought I was lower then dirt, but I was wrong. My parents do love me, or they wouldn't have kept me, right? And, in a way, I did turn out ok…I guess it all goes down to who the person is. Because I know that most people who had to lie like the way I did would have given up there own lives by now, but I was strong enough that I didn't give in…I guess I'm stronger then I thought…" a smile was on Kata's face and tears running down her face. Nevertheless, they were not the sad kind of tears they were tears of happiness.

A sudden brightness in front of Kata's face made her open her eyes, and receive the shock of her life.

The white/silver book was glowing very brightly, and there was a strange shimmer of silver on the old pages.

Concentrating on the shimmer Kata was shocked to see that they were words, which she could read!

Shocked that she could read the words, that she could even SEE the words, Kata started to sound out what she read mentally.

"Say it out loud Kata." Kane smirked as he watched recognition dawn on Kata's face.

Kata looked up with Kane's evil smirk on her face, "LUNAR ECLIPSEA!"

Kane quickly turned to Ven while lifting his hands, palm toward the other boy, and opening his mouth. Then, as soon as he did, black lightning shot out of him and engulfed the other boy.

Ven was paralyzed for only a moment before he started screaming in pain, as if his worst nightmare was right before his eyes, and the book in the mans hands caught on fire. The only problem was that the fire was as black as a lunar eclipse.

"Kane…" Kata mumbled as she watched Ven disappear right before her eyes, "What just happened here?"

Kane didn't say anything for a long moment, until, finally, he turned and said, "I think we should talk about this back at home."

Kata only nodded, clutching the silver book close to her chest, and took his hand before they both turned around and started for "home".


	5. a ruthless killer

_**PsychicLunar**: It's not that kind of love….but I hope that this chapter clears that up…thank you for the review!_

_**Pyro the dark angel**: I'll try to add them…they are kind of important to Kane's history so…they will come in sooner or later…maybe this chapter! **Wink** sorry it took me so long to update…forgive me?_

_**Electric Ammo**: I like violence too….it's so much fun to watch! Lol_

_**Kaoru3**: is yer sign-on name….a copy of the guitarist from Dir en Grey? His name is Kaoru…and it's my favorite band….so, I just wondered….and is that a good "GOD" or a bad "GOD"? lol…just wondering...i don't know how i didn't reconize it before...but then again i've got Dir en Grey on my mind right now, lol_

_**Warior**: Sorry I didn't update soon…but at least I updated…and I had a really good excuse! Writers Burn out….it sucks!_

_**Dark Beloved of Light**: Shocking thing is I didn't base either of them on Brago or Sherry….Kane is based on one of my favorite anime characters from a different show….and Kata is kinda based off of me…which is the first time I've done that…lol, kinda funny if ye think about it!_

_**edwardelricsgfHikari:** thank you!_

_**Gumgumeater**: Thank you…hope you keep liking and reading it!_

_**DemonZanite:** sorry that I took so long…writer's burnout is a bitch! Grrrrrr!_

_**KiTurner**: why hello there my little friend! Long time no see…ye get any reviews on yer story yet? I know that's a stupid question…since I just help you upload it last night…or early this morning…I didn't rightly look for the time, so I don't know! Lol_

_No one so far has guessed who Kane is based off of….and it's really easy….I give hints a lot…and I hope that after this chapter it is easier to guess (think outside Zatch Bell!) _

_And Ki? You can't guess…..since I already told you! It wouldn't be fair! Lol_

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! The only things that belong to me is Kata and Kane….OH! and Kata's family…but…they're nothing to be proud of…lol!_

_Now…on with Chapter five!_

Kata stared blankly in front of her…She was sitting on her couch, in her house's living room, while Kane was sitting on the near-by window seil, looking out at nothing.

Kane had just finished telling her the most unbelievable story…about a magical place where there was kids called Mamodo's…where they all had special powers to set them apart from everyone else, how Kane was one of them…He told her about a battle that some of the kids from this so called world participated in…to decide how would be the "Mamodo King"….and how Kane was apart of this battle.

That was as far as Kata got before she stopped listening and stared in shock at nothing in particular. It was just too hard to believe…but, considering what Kata had just witnessed, she was starting to believe.

And Kane had understood, or else he would still be talking, now wouldn't he?

"Kane?" Kata finally said after what seemed like days of silence, which was really just a half hour.

Kane looked over at Kata, a blank look in his sea green eyes, "Yes?"

"What happened to that boy…Ven?" Kata asked, still staring in front of her, refusing to look as anything.

"He lost."

"Please explain…"

"When a Mamodo loses in a fight between another Mamodo…the said Mamodo's book goes up in flames and he disappears from this world and returns to the Mamodo world…being disqualified from the battle…" Kane explained, trying to keep it simple so Kata could understand.

"So…he won't come back to this world?" Kata asked

Kane nodded, "He's out of the battle…he wont return to fight again…"

"Will….Will that happen to you?"

Kane quickly turned to look at Kata, "Only is we lose a fight with a Mamodo…"

"Oh…" Kata sighed and looked down at her feet, could she let that happen?

"What….What did Ven mean when he said that you fell in love….and that you were a murderer in your world? What did he mean when he said that you were ruthless and you killed just because you were bored?" Kata finally asked after a few moments, just a hint of pleading in her voice.

Kane stiffened in his window seat, and took a few moments before he answered.

"In the Mamodo world…I made a few mistakes…" at this Kane slowly got out of his seat and went to sit besides Kata, "I regret most of it now…"

Kata noticed that he was avoiding the falling in love type question, so she decided to press him for the answer, "and what about the falling in love with me?"

Kane flinched, "You're my mother…a son must always love the one that takes care of him…"

Even though his voice tone was cold Kata knew that he meant it in a very sensitive way. That he loved her as a son would love his mother…maybe even deeper.

She was the one that took him in when no one else would.

'I can't let what happened to Ven happen to Kane…I CAN'T!' Kata thought forcefully glaring at the spot between her feet.

"We have to fight…" Kata looked up, determination burning in her eyes.

Kane nodded, the same determination in his eyes, "We can't let them beat us…we have to come out on top…we have to stay together as long as we can."

At that moment Kane and Kata looked at each other, a silent promise being sent between them…

They would fight, and fight hard to stay with each other.

(Outside the house…in the back of a black limousine)

Sherry looked over at the large house beside where she had ordered the butler to stop.

"Who are they?" she finally asked when she saw a girl with dark black hair and a boy with the same color of hair stand in front of a first floor window.

"His name is Kane…." Brago answered, glaring at the window, "We should watch out for him…"

Sherry quickly turned to look at her partner, "Why?" she asked in alarm

Brago looked grim, "Kane isn't like the other Mamodo's we've faced…he takes great joy in killing…he's also very strong. We shouldn't attack them yet, we should wait until we're more powerful."

"But wouldn't that give THEM the chance to get more powerful too?" Sherry asked, glaring at the dark boy besides her.

"No…no one in their right of mind would fight Kane; even if he's weak…we have time."

Sherry sighed, so….they would wait.

_Writers burnout is a bitch……all summer I haven't been able to even write a note without misspelling words…it sucks…I don't even know if there is a such of thing as writers burn out….but….I got it!_

_Alright…ye read the chapter! Now review! Lol_

_Ninja_


	6. We're a family

Disclaimer: I no own…you no sue! 

Claimer: I own Kata and Kane…that's it…O! and the crazy people that tried to rob a mall…lol

A Journal… 

_That's what I have decided to do…that's what I have decided to keep…_

_I want to record everything that happens to Kane and me…so I wont forget, so I will NEVER forget!_

_Even if Kane goes back to the Mamodo world, I'll have this journal to remember him by, my little Mamodo of Darkness. _

_The relationship that Kane and I have is special, very special…we grow stronger every day. I can feel it. We can already go up to our fifth spell, Lunar Carta no Tai._

_I still have no clue what these words mean…what any of them mean! I know it's silly of me (and Kane says so whenever I bring it up)…but I really want to know what I'm saying when a spell comes out of my mouth…I think it's somewhat Greek, mainly because of the "Lunar"…that's Greek, right? Hmm, sounds to me as if I have a lot of studying to do…damn…I hate studying…_

_Kane's glaring at me from the window…he wants to go play with Zatch in the park, but I wont let him because it's supposed to rain and I don't want him to catch another cold. _

_Oh, yeah…Zatch is another Mamodo, and his partner's name is Kiyo…Their a pretty good team…and Kiyo's REALLY hot, but I can't see myself going after him…not with this one girl at school totally crazy about him. I'm not a home wrecker! I also don't see how Kiyo can't see that she likes him! Stupid men…_

_Kane's still glaring his hearts out…you know? In a way Kane kind of reminds me of Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho…he acts all tough, but deep down he's just a little boy._

_My little boy, yes…you heard me right! Kane is my little boy!_

_We've already agreed, I'm his mother and he's my son. That's our relationship. Not only is he my partner in this battle, but he's also the family that I wish I had._

_We love each other, very, very, very deeply._

_You know when someone says that they love someone so much that their willing to let them go, so long as it makes them happy?_

_That's how I feel about Kane._

_I'm willing to give Kane up (as I may have to sooner or later when he returns to the Mamodo World)…I don't want to be selfish and whine and cry to try my hardest when it's time. I know it's gonna hurt, and I know I'm gonna be in a lot of emotional and mental pain when he leaves me…but I've accepted it…_

_I can't keep him, even if I want to…no mother wants to give her son away…but like all mothers…I'm going to have to give him up, sooner or later. And I'm ready for that._

_It's for the better good, after all. Even if we lose, I know that I have somehow affected Kane enough that he's changed._

_Sure, I know that Kane used to be a ruthless killer, but he's not that way anymore. All he needed was a mothers love…man; I'm sounding something off of Peter Pan…all soppy and mothering…_

_But…I like Peter Pan…The Boy-That-Never-Grew-Up…the Mamodo of Darkness…The Mamodo-that-was-changed…My Kane_

_Now he's giving me the puppy dog eyes…so I'm going to call Kiyo and see if we can come over so Kane can have a little fun with Zatch before another Mamodo comes to town wanting to fight._

_And if that is the last battle for Kane and I or not, I know that we'll be ready…I'll be ready…either to celebrate another win, or the loss of me Mamodo of Darkness_

_Kata Storm_

Yes, I know…most of you are looking at the screen thinking "what the fuck! That can't be it!"

But, I'm saddened to say, it is….

See I've realized something while I was pondering the last chapter…and I came to a few startling conclusions!

One: any idea I came up with would do one of three things…not work with the story line…go from one ear and out the other, so to speak…or just disappear all together!

Two: I realized that I can't go on…. that this is where I have to stop or the story will get out of control and I wont be able to tame it for it to be even readable!

And Three: this was the perfect ending! See, I figure, with this ending it leaves a few things open so that others can daydream or think of other things where they'd like to see Kane and Kata do…So they could think up Fan Fictions of there own, kind of like JKR does with her writing. After you read one book, you can't help it but think of things you want to see happen to the characters. But I also wanted to get my point, and plot across.

And that's what I did. I wanted to let people view what a relationship between a mother and her son truly is. I can't really say why I chose this plot, but I did…and now that I got this out and it's finished…there's no reason to continue on…it wouldn't mean anything and I really don't like thinks that have no meaning behind it…no plot…you know…kind of like…. oh…what's it called…I know it….it's on the tip of my tongue….Something Dynamite…it's a movie…Napoleon Dynamite! I don't know if that's how you spell it…but… I really don't like that movie! It was pointless!

Now on to my comments to the people who reviewed! Don't think I forgot you! I couldn't! lol

**_DemonZanite_**: I say do it…you'll never know if it's good or not until you try it…and if you want me to read it over or something, be a beta, then I'm willing! Just email it to me…I think that you can get my email from not it's just send it to me and I'll send it back with a few notes or something! In short, my answer is to upload it! Have fun while you can!

**_Wolfwood-Voresse:_** you got it! It's Hiei! gives out prices

**_Moon's Hope_**: I did, and I hope that your not mad at me…

**_Alison_:** I hope your happy…I had a little touble making them…they gave me a headache! Grr! But I still had fun writing!

**_Rose Kitsune.EXE_**: covers ears I heard you, and again…I hope that your not mad at me…and don't worry….you screamed in my non pointed ear…so it wasn't that loud…but it was still pretty deafening…sweat drop

**_AnimeLover45_**: sorry for the wait…but I explain it all up there points

**_Kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH_**: I haven't forgotten…I'll be updating that within a few days…have patience my little one pats on head

**_Warior_**: Close but no cake…sorry! It's Hiei..but then again…maybe Raziel and Hiei act alike, I don't know…hmmmm….

**_Shelly_**: sorry for the wait!

**_KiTurner_**: you knew about what I was planning on doing for this story…but I left before I got to inform you about it a little more…so what did you think? Was this good or should I try and fix it? I'm really confused James!

**_PsychicLunar_**: sure you can use it…I don't really think that I'm the first to call it this…but if I am…then…GO ME! does happy dance

**_Pyro the dark angel_**: YAY! You guessed right! hand out prices and you'll have to decide what Brago thinks…lol…but yeah, that's what I first thought…I read over what I wrote and was like…wow, he really doesn't take kindly to Kane, now does he? I also hope I'm out of it…but I'm making a story right as I type this…it's playing in my mind…it's a harry potter story…but we'll see if I can make it into something wink

**_Yanielle_**: thank you, I hope I didn't piss you and the others off…I'd really hate that…

**_Electric Ammo_**: I tried..and who they lose too is up to you! ( don't worry, I'm doing the same thing you did, I think it gets the best of us)

Please, don't hate me…but this is all I could think of to do…or this fiction will just be floating on the web…never to be finished! I don't want it to turn into that! Forgive me…please…

Ninja of the Darkness


End file.
